He Really is a Shark
by Phantom4747
Summary: Maka and Soul go to the aquariam and have some fun. Warning; FLUFFYNESS!


_A/N: Sorry, I haven't been posting anything. My dad broke my computer so...yeah. Well, I have been doing most of my stories on my phone now so I do apologies if there is any mistakes. Please tell me and I'll try my best to fix it, like spelling areas or anything like that. I'm also planning on re-doing most of my stories so I'll be very busy. Well, I hope you enjoy the story- Phantom4747_

* * *

Maka was always fascinated by wild-life but she absolutely adored the water. Sharks particularly. She wasn't scared of sharks like most people, she actually loved them, she didn't know when it started but she came to love them. Soul never questioned it, he didn't throw a bunch of questions on her, heck, he even got her a shark nightlight from a Dollar Store for her, because she loved it and if that's what makes her happy, it made him happy.

And being that he was 'The Last Death Scythe' he seemed to love to spend every moment with her, he loved seeing her eyes light up, her eyebrows furrow when she was confused, her eyebrow twitch when she was angry, her cheeks puff out when she was embarrassed and as she read her books with so much concentration because she was trying to find out the plot twist. He loved seeing her.

So that's why they were at the aquarium. She had white skinny jeans and a pink tattered T-shirt, she had a stuff animal shark balancing on her hip that Soul had bought for her, just to see that beautiful smile and how her emerald eyes glistened with excitement as he handed her it and he was rewarded with a nice kiss on the cheek as well with her sweet smile.

Her emerald orbs lit up as she watched the thousands of fish, they glimmered from the water, swimming after one another and mimicking their actions and Soul found himself smiling at the pigtailed girl. She turned to him, cocking her head to the side and batted her long black eyelashes "Soul," he blinked and she giggled, putting her hand to her mouth to try and muffle it out. "Why are you staring at me like that, Silly?"

Soul turned his face away, trying to hide the taint of pink that flowed over his cheeks and that's when he saw it. A sign. Literally a sign. The sign was suppose to look like a eaten boat, a obviously fake shark bite and in red letters said 'Sharks' with an arrow pointing right. He grabbed her hand, leading her right to show her the sharks. Her hand was small and delicate compared to his and he wondered how they could be so strong at the same time. But most of all they were warm and he wondered again if she thought the same.

They reached the shark tank. A great white shark stalked as the tourist took pictures from a safe distance and that shark was eyeing them like he wanted a snack. She ran to the cage, Soul following close behind and her orbs lit up as she watched. Soul growled and when he did the shark didn't stare like he wanted a snack anymore. He did nothing, he just stared at them with his pitch black eyes.

Soul grinned at the shark and the shark looked rather confused, staring at both of them with his cold pitch black dead eyes. "Their cool, huh?" She turned to him and smiled "Yeah, reminds me of you," He blinked in response and she wiggled her nose in a teasing but playful way "Both act deadly but really their just hungry." He snorted halfheartedly and she laughed.

She was really pretty when she laughed, maybe it was just that he had a lot of work being 'The Last Death Scythe' but he never recognized or appreciated how beautiful she was. He didn't realize how much he missed her smile, laugh, pout, tease, her and most of all he never realized how much he loved her. She looked at the shark, a bit of his teeth showing and she turned and Soul grinned when she stared at him.

Her emerald orbs went wide and both his and the sharks smile fell "Oi. You alright?" She looked back and forth between him and the shark and raised a shaky finger at Soul. "Smile." She ordered, Soul furrowed his eyebrows. "What? Why?" She huffed. "Just do it." He sighed. She was the meister and a weapon follows their meister's command no matter how freakin' weird. So he gave her an awkward grin. "I know!" She exclaimed, making the tourist turn their attention towards the two.

"Your the reason!" He raised an eyebrow, still completely oblivious to what she was trying to say or do. "Your teeth," She finally calmed down, Soul glared at the tourist and they gulped, looking away. He really was a shark. Scaring people just by looking at them. "Your teeth." She repeated, placing her fingers over his lips and smiled. "I know the reason I like sharks so much." His eyebrows furrowed once again and she smiled brightly when she met his gaze. "I like sharks because they remind me of you."

His face flushed and her cheeks were already stained with a bright pink but she still managed that cute, child-like smile. "It's because I love you." That was the reason she was so obsessed with sharks. He grinned widely showing his shark teeth and ignored how fast his heart beat or the fact that he was still crimson on the cheeks. He just wanted to savor how she looked, how her hair smelt like the beach, or how her golden hair glimmered like the sun, or how she smiled or how crimson her cheeks were, showing this was really how she felt.

He laughed, tears pricking out of the corner of his eyes, holding his stomach and her smile fell, eyebrow twitching "What's so funny, shark?" He looked up at her, her face was bright red, cheeks puffed out from holding her anger, nose scrunched up and still even if she was furious, she looked cute. "Nothing. Just that- I love you, too, bookworm."

She froze, watching as Soul clutched his stomach from his laughter and she joined in, laughing as well. The tourist seemed to stare and that's when Soul's laughter stopped and he barked at them. Bickering and the tourist cowered behind one another. She finally knew why she seemed to love sharks. She stared at those bladed teeth. And she continued her laughter till tears prickled out the corner of her eyes. She watched as Soul cursed at them, his teeth showing amd how the tourist yelped, jumping over one another to get away from him.

He truly was a shark.


End file.
